Erotic Heat
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Completed! It's a hot summer night at the Burrow and rose is staying over. And there's more going on than just the heat. Harry/Ginny, Lily Luna/Rose, Harry/Ginny/Lily Luna/Rose. Two part. One shorter, and an alternated extended version. Requested for Book Lover Reader.
1. Shorter Version: Harry and Ginny

Erotic Heat

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M( Mature audiences only! You been warned!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Don't sue!

Summary: It's a summer night at the burrow and Rose is staying there's more going on than just the heat. Harry/Ginny, Lily Luna/ Rose, Harry/Ginny/ Lily Luna/Rose Two part alternated extended version. Requested for Book Lover Reader

Author Notes: Okay so I decided to do this fanfic because I just can't seem to get enough of Harry Potter smut! This story will be a two parter ( an alternated extended version. It is the only way I could squeeze in the foursome.

Also, this idea was requested by Book Lover Reader. I just came up with the plot, so if you read this. I hope you enjoy it as well as everyone else.

Until next time...

* * *

Part one: Shorter version: Harry and Ginny

''You Girls are all snuggle in?''

It was the middle of summer at the burrow. Rose Weasley was staying over since Ron, Hermione and Hugo were under the weather. So Harry and Ginny thought it will be in best interest if she'd stay over for the week until they get better.

''Yeah Dad,'' Lily replied. ''We're alright.''

''Fine as we ever be.'' Rose smiled.

''Knock knock,'' Ginny sang as she walked inside giving Lily and Rose a kiss on the cheek. ''Just wanted to give my only Daughter and my favorite Neice a kiss. Goodnight.''

''Now, are you sure you two are alright?''

''Dad, Please...''

''Don't worry Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, Lily has been very quiet with her snoring.''

''Hey!'' Lily shouted playfully throwing a pillow at Rose from across the room. ''I don't snore!''

''I'm only kidding.'' She laughed. ''Remember I am a guest.''

''Okay you two. We're going to bed.'' Harry replied.

''Sleep tight,'' Ginny smiled closing the door. As soon the door closed, Rose immediately jumped into Lily's bed her hands wrapping around Lily's waist.

''Now... we're alone...'' She smiled.

* * *

'' What a show!'' Ginny replied as she closed their bedroom door.''I'm glad that Rose is here,'' Ginny replied as she pulled the covers back and settling into bed.

''Well, it was for the best. We didn't want her to catch the flu since Ron and Hermione caught the virus.''

''I suggested that they move to the plains,but they don't agree. They think it's best to stay in the city. To wanted to be close to work...''

''They could travel by pokey.''

Ginny nodded. ''They can. But they want to try their best not to live with much magic. it was just a suggestion.''

Harry clawed into the bed beside her giving her a kiss on the lips. ''Maybe they will come to their senses. it's for the best... to be close to family...''

''In case of an emergency...''

Turning over to face her, Harry placed his hand on Ginny's hip squeezing gently. ''Um...Ginny speaking of emergency...''

Ginny had a confused look on her face before she realized what Harry meant her eyes trailing down to the obvious bulge in his pants then back at him and smirked.

''You want me to take care of that?''

In a swift move, Harry grabbed her wrist and placed it roughly on his erection. ''Please...''

That was the one thing that turn Ginny on was the sound of pure lust coming from Husband's , Ginny went to work, opening the draw string of his pajama bottoms releasing his throbbing member. Giving it a few strokes, Ginny leaned down and placed his cock into her mouth.

Harry's head fell backwards as he felt his Wife's incredible mouth on him, enjoying the way her tongue massage the under shaft of his cock pushing him deeper and deeper into his mouth. Harry placed his hand on Ginny's head for support as she bobbed her head up and down on him with speed trying to bring him to climax. Just as he felt himself coming closer,he halted her.

Ginny looked up at him confused. ''What's wrong?'' She asked.

With clouded eyes, he replied, ''I want to be inside you.''

Ginny nod her head and complied, stepping off the bed to remove her red satin nightgown. completely nude she clawed seductively on the bed giving Harry a passionate kiss before Placing his manhood against her moist opening.

''Oh Ginny...'' Harry groaned at the feeling of his cock inside her tight canal. Grabbing her hips wanting more of the friction.

''Shh'' Ginny soothed him. ''We have to be queit...We don't want the girls to hear.'' Moving her hips they had a perfect rhythm, her body vibrated as she felt his cock hitting repeatedly against her sweet spot. Ginny threw her head back moaning as she silently slam her hips against him. Harry stare at her with clouded lust as she brought him closer and closer. ''Oh! oh... Ginny...'' His voice left him as he felt himself climax, releasing his load inside her. Ginny followed soon after. Closing her inner walls closing around him, Pulling Ginny close to him. Sucking on her nipples like a baby holding her close.

''I love you,'' Ginny. He whispered against his skin.

Ginny said nothing but only nod her head and kissed him softly on the shoulder.

They lay there still for a few moments until they're breathing return to normal, snuggling together, and later, falling asleep.

( To be continued... In part two.)


	2. Alternated Extended Verison

Erotic Heat

By Annabelle Rose 22

Author notes: This is the alternated extended version and the last chapter. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

''You girls all snuggle in?''

It was the middle of the summer at the burrow and Rose Weasely was staying over since Ron,Hermione and Hugo were all under the weather.

''Yeah Dad,'' Lily replied. ''We're fine.''

''Fine as we ever be,'' Rose replied.

''Knock,knock,'' Ginny sang as she walked inside giving Lily and Rose a kiss on the cheek.

''Just wanted to give my only daughter and favorite niece a kiss. Good night.''

''Now are you sure you're alright?''

''Dad,please...''

''Don't worry, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, Lily has been a very quiet the last couple of says of snoring.''

''Hey!'' Lily shouted playfully throwing a pillow at rose from across the room. ''I don't snore.''

''I'm only kidding. And remember I am a guest.'' she laughed.

''Okay you two. We're going to bed.'' Harry replied.

''Sleep tight,''Ginny smiled closing the door. As soon as the door closed, Rose immediately jumped into Lily's bed, her hand wrapped around Lily's waist.

''Now...We're alone...'' she smiled. Her hands went underneath Lily's pajama top caressing the hard nubs of her breast.

''Oh...''Lily gasped feeling light tingles all over her body. ''Rose...''

''Come on, I'll be quiet this time, I'll promise. ''She smiled.

One look into Rose's big brown eyes was enough for Lily to fall under her seductive spell. Standing up on the bed, she took the time to unbutton her pajama shirt opening it revealing her round perfect breasts. Rose glazed at them with wide eyes leaning down to place her soft lips on her nipple running her tongue up and down the pink hard nub while she caressed the other.

''Oh, Rose,'' Lily moaned at sweet attention that Rose was giving her breast. She trailed her hands under Rose's thin grown trying to return the favor reaching her hands inside Rose underwear feeling the wetness there making her moan in pleasure.

''You like that,'' Lily teased creeping her hands deeper to her opening with her middle finger.

''Gods Lily,'' Rose breathed, ''Mm,'' Releasing her breast, Rose kissed lily passionately on the lips. Thier tongues dancing against one another. In the moment, Lily manged to loosen the strings on Rose's grown pulling them down off her shoulders letting it fall onto the sheets. She reached for Rose's small perky breasts. Running her erect nipples through her fingers. She could feel Lily's body shake through her touch, moaning into her mouth...

''Harry? Harry? Wake up!'' Ginny whispered. Shaking him.

''Uh!Wha- Ginny?'' Harry asked sleepily. ''What's wrong?''

''I hear something. I think it's coming from upstairs.''

Harry raised himself up hearing distant creaking and soft moaning. he turned to look at her.

''Maybe one of girls is having a nightmare?'' Ginny asked.

''I dunno. Maybe.'' Harry rubbed his head. ''Sounds like Rose.'' He reached over to the nightstand grabbing his glasses getting out of his bed to retrieved his robe. ''I go to see what's going on.'' walking to the door grabbing the doorknob. he turned to Ginny and replied, ''When I come back I may want to go another round.''

He could hear Ginny laughing in the darkness. ''I'll be waiting...''

Walking slowly up the stairs, Harry tried his best not to draw any certain noise that would wake the girls. Moving closer to the door, he was surprised to find a light much like a candle light flickering away. ''One of them must be awake,'' he thought to himself. Harry was no fool. he know that something suspicious was going on and he was going to find out what it is. Still hearing the soft moaning, Harry crept to the bedroom door of Lily's room peeking though the crack his eyes widen at the sight before him.

''Oh my god...''

Rose was on her back as Lily was now trailing her soft lips to her delicate breast gently grabbing one breast while she sucked the other running her tongue slowly over the hard nub. Rose arched her back, caressing the back of her head. Lily's hand went do to her moist panties running her hand up and down her folds.

''Lily, Please,'' Rose begged. ''I- I want your mouth on me...''

Standing up on her knees, Lily was now focusing on Rose's wet pussy. Licking her lips, she pulled her Rose's thin pink underwear lifting her legs to give her better access. Lily eyes widened as she saw Rose's shaven pussy glisten with her juices.

''You're so wet for me,'' Lily breathed. She placed her fingers feeling the warm wetness.

''Oh!'' Rose moaned softly. She want Lily's touch badly. ''Please.''

Leaning down to kiss Rose's lips she replied, ''I will baby. But first, I have a surprise for you.''

Harry was speechless. He can't believe what he was seeing. This was his daughter and niece committing incestuous acts to each other and what's worst, he was turn on feeling himself grow hard in seconds.

''Oh god, I am going to burn in hell...''

Harry reached down and grabbed the base of his erection, letting out a throaty moan.

''But it feels so fucking good...''

He watched as Lily Reached over; opening her drawer, she pulled out a purple vibrating rabbit.

''Ta-da,'' She whispered. turning on the device. ''Before I used this are you going to be quiet?''

Rose couldn't speak only nodded her head.

''Okay, Just let me know if I'm hurting you...''

She watched as Lily took the head of the toy into her mouth, wetting her with her saliva before placing it down to Rose's opening pushing it inside.

''Mmm,'' Rose's moaned as she felt vibrations though her body. Lily began moving to toy in and out of her wet folds. Harry getting a full view of Rose's wet opening. Harry's erection became painful He want to touch himself but couldn't afraid that he could risk himself get caught by the girls or Ginny. Glancing at Rose who had her hands in her mouth whimpering at the pleasure trying to keep quiet while Lily ran Rose's clit between her fingers using her tongue to lick and suck the hard little nub. Harry could see the wetness between Lily's legs though the material of her underwear. Harry licked his lips wanting to taste her forbidden sweetness. Before he knew what was happening, he found that was in the bedroom standing mere inches of the young one of them suspecting a soul lost in their dirty duties. Opened his robe and shedding it to the floor. He stood in the center of the room completely nude his eyes in pure lust. Rose slowly open her eyes gasping as she saw the older man grabbing Lily's head trying to get her attention.

''Lily,''Rose breathed.''Uh! Stop!''

Lily didn't respond. She growled as she attacked Rose pussy with hunger.

''Uh! Fuck!'' Rose exclaimed. No... Her gaze remained on Harry's gazing down to his cherry lips as he smirked. Rose watched who had his index finger to his lips shushing her and winked his eye before pulling down Lily's blue cheeky panties down to her knees pressing his mouth against her wet flesh.

''Uh!'' Lily gasped as she felt the mysterious wet tongue engulfed her folds. Still rubbing Rose's clit, she grind her hips against that delicious tongue wanting to give more of it inside her. Harry shown no mercy and growled as he grabbed her ass pushing his tongue inside deeper.

Oh! God! Lily groaned as she let her head fall on the bed breathing heavily. Before she knew what was happening, the wet warmness went away replaced by something long,hard and hot. slowly sliding into her in one motion.

''Oh! Yes!'' Lily moaned as Harry grabbed her hips and began to make slow movements. Her hand leaving Rose's clit to hers.

''Rose, Are you doing this to me,'' Lily asked panting.

Rose ran the toy up and down her folds shaking her head.

''Oh!'' Lily gasped surprised.''D-dad? Is that you?'' She asked moaning at the same time. In his response, Harry thrust roughly into her slamming his hips creating a skins lapping motion against her back side not stopping for a second.

''Yes! Fuck her Pussy,'' Rose whispered rubbing her clit faster, turn on by the noise.

''Oh! Yes! Dad! Fuck me harder! Fuck me harder! Oh!'' Lily gasped as he stopped panting and pressing kisses on her back before pulling out rolling Lily onto her back.

''Now,'' Harry began staring at Rose with wide eyes. ''Your turn.'' Climbing on the bed onto his knees, he opened Rose's legs farther apart pushing his 8-inch cock inside her.

''Yes,''Rose moaned. Harry immediately got into action thrusting his hot cock inside her wet opening feeling it throb with every thrust.

''Oh, yeah. My cock feels so good in your warm pussy,'' He grunting as he looked down on Rose with his lusty emerald eyes. Lily slowly crawled over Rose's breasts lapping her tongue around her erect nipples sucking them between her lips before glazing up at her father.

''You like to see your father fucking your niece with his big cock?''

''Mm Yes.'' Lily answered.

''You want to fuck her harder?''

Lily caressing Rose's tits hearing her moans, nod her head.

''Yeah?'' Harry breathed grunting as his thrust became faster harder pounding Rose into the mattress. Lily's finger worked frantically against her clit enjoying the sounds of grunts, moans and skin meeting skin.

'''Oh! Yes Fuck! OHHHHH GOOOD! Feels so good,'' she squealed, Gasping as Harry paused his movement leaning down to suck away at Rose's left nipple while Lily sucked the other.

''What the hell is going on here?''

Pleasure turned quickly into fear when they heard the sound of Ginny's and Rose grabbing the nearest blanket to cover themselves along side Harry who was trying to cover himself with his hands.

''Ginny, I can explain. This isn't what it looks like.''

''I came upstairs to see what's the delay was. It seem you all had a little party going on here; I was kind of...enjoying it.''

Their all had shock expressions om their faces.

Walking over to her husband, she removed his hands away from his crotch and whispered, ''you look so fucking hot when you were fucking your daughter. She gave his cock a stroke and he hissed out a breath. ''You want to finished the job?''

''Yes,''Harry breathed. Ginny smirked. Backing away from him, she took off her blue robe reveling her perfect naked body. crawling on the bed, Ginny was now between Rose's legs finishing running her fingers up and down the girls pussy. While Changing position Lily crawled on top of Harry placing his cock at her entrance. Grabbing her hips Lily bounced up and down on him as fast as she could. Grunting with every thrust.

''Oh! You like that tight pussy around your cock?'' she asked as she grind her hips harder against him.

''Yeah. Feels so fucking good!''

Ginny worked her tongue around Rose's clit with speed, working her finger in and out of her.

''Yeah! Aunt Ginny! Right there. Right there!''

''Fuck me harder, Daddy!'' Lily begged. ''Make me come around your cock.''

''Oh Shit! Uh! You want daddy to fuck you harder?''

Grabbing her hips, Harry showed no mercy as he pounded into his daughter with all of his might.

''Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gooooooooooooooood!'' Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. ''I'm gonna-'' She squealed as her walls clench around him.

''Fuccccckkkkkk!'' Harry cursed as he came filling her up to the brink with his essence.

Ah! Lily screamed as she fell into her father's arms hugging her into an embrace.

''Aunt Ginny! yes yes yes,Ah!'' Rose cried out as she clench around Ginny's fingers. She pulled them out licking Rose's juices off of them and pressing her face into her folds going for a second round Her orgasm following soon after moaning against her skin squirting onto her fingers.

Giving each other kisses, the four of them layed in bed side by side staring at the ceiling.

''I can't believe that just happened,'' Rose whispered.

''I know. But it was fun wasn't it?''

''It was,'' Ginny replied.

Lily stood up staring at her parents. ''Me and Rose have one question.''

''Yes?'' Harry and Ginny asked.

''Are we going to do this again?'' Rose asked.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and replied, ''Yes! We should definitely do this again!''

End.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Review!


	3. Author's notice

November 29,2012

**Hi! This is Annabelle Rose. I know that some loved my story Erotic Heat. Hated it, or threatened to report it. No matter. I am writing this notice to let some of you that don't Know recently, I had opened a Facebook account. It's for you guys that are a fan of my stories. There you can see summarys, pictures or even teasers of my upcoming stories! It's the least I can do for all the awesome reviews. I thank you.**

**So, if you like you can go to my profile and click on the link!**

**I will see you there!**

**Annabelle Rose 22.**


End file.
